Revenge and Nightmares
by Never had Writers Block
Summary: Harry and Draco have to battle it out to have their place in history. As the truth unravels the distant past on what truly happened, and Ginny must decide if Harry is true to her as battles commence the truth will harm. It Used to Be Happiness and Trouble
1. Caught by Dean

**Chapter 1; Caught by Dean**

* * *

**Well hello!!!**

**My first fan-fiction, go me, now if you were hearing my voice then there would have been a resounding cheer from a Medieval spurring on their lacer to victory, why did I say that. I don't know. Oh well who cares. Yes this is my first devotee Fiction (I like different words) and I wish to have the entire story, of 20ish chapters, by July 4th. Why the fourth, cause that would be a great birthday for me. Anyway I will say this once and only once, have fun dying in hell. JK**

* * *

Review if you want.

A loud crashing was coming from above. Hermione sank further into her bed covers; she had been recently on the cover of "Witch Weekly". Ever since she had helped Harry and Ron kill and defeat Voldemort all the tabloids had been after them, she had to turn into an eagle for a week to escape them when she announced she was returning to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry.

Ever since she had gotten back Harry and Ginny had always been distant to her and Ron. We are fucking divided, she thought as she laid there, fucking Ginny has been a slut with Harry and she is failing all her lessons. She had been bloody pompous all term just because she was a Quidditch star and had signed a pre contract with the Harpies; the shitter.

The storm lasted till the morning. Ginny woke up at 6 am in Harry's arm, with a hangover. Harry and she had got wasted last night and she was naked with Harry, her clothes lying on the floor, and she knew that in half an hour the guys were going to wake up.

She nudged Harry;

"Wake up Harry or we are going to get caught." She whispered into his ear, he woke up with a loud groan, Ginny was ready to scream, her head was splitting, her sides were aching, she looked at the bed side clock, 6:05, and ten minutes.

She got up, forgetting she was stark naked searching for her clothes. However she hadn't noticed Dean Thomas was awake and as she got up he was staring at her. Harry had fallen asleep and he took his chance. He slipped out of bed without making a sound going towards Ginny, he stood behind her for a second, taking in her scent, he checked Harry wasn't awake then he pinched her lightly on the bum.

She jumped up and turned around, she was expecting Harry so she immediately, without looking, and romantically kissed him making out, then she realised something, he wasn't Harry, he didn't feel like Harry, then who was it. She was now too embarrassed to stop kissing, finally he pulled up for air and then she was looking at Dean.

"Harry not good enough" He said smirking at her, she turned around instantly and looked blankly at the wall as if there was an astounding painting on it, "Oh hi Dean" she said she looked down and looked for her clothes, still not turning around. "Why are you here, although that may give it away" he pointed out looking at Harry who's covers were lopsided on the bed and had his arm lying limply on the side, "Shut up Dean" she retorted, "I don't see why I should? I can easily say what I saw and Professor McGonagall would love to hear of your... cuddle up". "Ok so how do I keep you quiet" she said finally turning around, this made it bad for Dean for Ginny's hot naked body was only centimetres from him and he was finding it hard to restrain himself, "I think I can come up with something" he said, and he winked and got back into bed, however Ginny had an uneasy feeling that there was an eye staring at her from Deans direction and made sure to try to look the other way.

Hermione was still lying on her back in the Girls Dormitory. She still had been finding it hard getting to sleep and she would have to wake up soon in any case, however she wasn't going to just lie there doing nothing so she went to the end of her bed to her trunk. It was only two weeks into the term so she hadn't unpacked everything. She took her wand from her pyjama pocket, where she kept her wand now so it was always ready, after the Voldemort experience she was finding it hard to not have it with her at all times, she pointed it at the lock and chanted the incantation so that it flicked up and as the lid came hurtling up and hit her on the nose making it bleed.

She rummaged through the deep trunk till she finally found a towel. Using a second incantation she put all the clothes and items back in the trunk and locked it shut, walking into the baths.

As she was a Seventh Year and a prefect they had better toilets. The baths had gold gilded sides and the roof looked like a cathedral roof and had the Birth of Venus painting on the top of it. There was a long row of swimming pools and showers, however at the end was where she was heading, the bath; however this was no ordinary bath. This bath would set you instantly to sleep and give you ten hours of the lovely thing, she would be able o sleep for ten hours and it would still be 6:30 am in the morning when she woke up. She slid off her pyjamas, standing in her lacy purple underwear and bra. Sliding down her pants then took off her bra and slid in the pool. Almost instantly she fell asleep.

Ginny slid the door open gently, careful not to wake anyone. She ran into the bathroom and went under the hot shower, not noticing Hermione. She was in there for 10 minutes and came out when everyone was finally going down for breakfast.

Like always the Gryffindor table was packed to the brim, everyone talking and gossiping about someone. Once it had been very embarrassing last year when she overheard Partil talking about her. She started the long walk to Harry, the golden light, the sun in her eyes. Like always she would meet him, kiss him on the cheek and sit next to him. Like always Ron and Hermione would be sitting opposite and the y would talk about an extremely hard test coming up or a repugnant Slytherin. However this was not happening today. For some reason Ron wasn't there.

"Where's Ron Harry?" Hermione asked inquisitively

"I don't know, I heard groaning at night, maybe he is not well" Harry replied staring at a window and had a face showing that he was in deep thought, "I thought he was complaining of a headache yesterday evening, although I couldn't hear him that well" Harry winked at Ginny, however Hermione noticed this and wondered where Ginny had been last night, almost sure where she had been. "I will go look after breakfast."

"What do we have first then Hermione?" Ginny asked, Hermione always knew what was next, "Potions, yawn. And then Transfiguration" Hermione said, "Harry who do you have in mind for the team?"

"Don't know don't care" Harry replied with a broad grin on his face, miming a yawning action and spreading his arms out wide precariously wrapping his right arm around Ginny. "I just hope we can win"

Harry finished his breakfast and went up to see Ron. He went up to the seventh dorms and there inside was a hot and sweaty feverish Ron, moaning and groaning. "Ron are you ok?" Harry asked running to his best friend, "You look fucking awful". "Ron let out another load groan and Harry got out his wand, changed Ron's clothes and levitated him so that he was easier to help go to the hospital wing.

**

* * *

**

**Ok you won't believe the torture I am going to put Ron through, and Ginny and Dean is going to be interesting, next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Ron is Sick

Sorry for slow update. Thanks for the review it kinda prodded me to write more. Not sure where I got half my ideas from :P

Harry was running down the long, intertwining corridors. He needed to get to the Hospital Wing with Ron or he would be late for class and he didn't know what was wrong with Ron. He thought he had fever but he hadn't seen it like this before; however knowing Ron, Ron was being dramatic and a drama Queen. Suddenly he slipped. Ron's body broke from the spell and Harry found it too difficult to keep Ron up in his arms, unable to regain his balance he crashed down, slamming his chin into the floor biting his lip. The world was going to go unconscious soon and unless someone helped him he was going to be in an awful deal of pain. "Good gracious Potter, what the fuck happened to you?" he heard a baffled professor Slughorn running down the corridor, he helped Harry up to his feet but immediately Harry opened his mouth and blood came pouring out, he lost his balance again and dropped to the floor. "Oh dear Harry, me boy" Slughorn said in a sympathetic tone to Harry, he quickly whisked out his wand and curled it. A pump of purple smoke entailed the wand wherever it went. Harry felt his tongue heal and the dried blood left is mouth.

"Thanks sir" he said, turning to his potions teacher.

"Harry me boy, I know you like my class but you don't need to run, you won't be late. And what has happened to Ron", he said looking to Ron, whose body was limp on the floor "he looks like he has had a boogie 'Bertie Bots Every Flavour Bean' he looks awful. You better take him to the hospital wing", "that was where I was going sir" Harry replied, then Slughorn pointed his wand at Ron and Ron disappeared into thin air, "now off to my class, Ron will be ok."

Potion was fun, Slughorn made the class boil a potion that would make anyone hiccup for a day or two, depending on the strength. It was coming up to break and Harry wanted to see Ginny to give her a present that he had made under the desk at break. It was a bracelet and Harry had made it from gold that he had seen in the holidays. Ginny knew that Dean was looking over constantly.

After class she decided she was going to talk to him, he was really annoying her now. Then suddenly an hand encircled her arm and it pulled her backwards.

"You now get to know what I want"

"What do you want Dean"

"Oh I think you know" he said with a mischievous grin on his face "My family as you know lost a lot of money in the bank after... happenings so I need to make some money. And what do I want you for, well you can do one of two things, be a prostitute or let me sell pictures of you naked and in lesbian poses."  
"I will agree to number two if you give me a list of your customers. I want to see who is interested in me. And this way I take it you won't tell"

"Of course. So meet me on Thursday after classes in the room of requirement, I will be thinking 'I need to make money'"

He walked off with a smirk on his face. He was still contemplating the thought of getting money by the second. Ginny was nervous though. That fateful night had scared her. Harry always had a fucking strop the second something went against him. Ron would be mental and her mum would be furious. She knew her mum was one of those, "oh I wish he was my son" people who would give up their children for a fucking replacement.

Harry ran up behind her.

"Hi Ginny," he said looking round so that he was looking at her profile, "you want to ditch transfiguration and have the day to ourselves."

"well I am sure McGonagall would be angry if we did. I don't know" he then loomed into her eyes, the same face that always won over her, "fine" she said half smiling.

They dashed into the common room and then they started to kiss, vigorously and romantically at the same time. Ginny had already taken her sweatshirt and tie of the second she ran through the portrait, she was taking her shirt of, and then was in just in bra and a skirt. Harry started to rub his hand on her front, gradually going up to her perky breasts; he slipped his hands under her bra. Suddenly the portrait opened and stood a very angry McGonagall and a nervous Hermione standing behind her trying peer round. Ginny jumped to the back of the chair, Harry was hoping McGonagall hadn't seen Ginny or at least hadn't seen her upper body, to try to convince her he wasn't well he quickly muttered under his breath "vomir" and threw up onto the floor. He then fell to his knees. Still throwing up. Mrs McGonagall rushed to him. She stood next to him looking worried, and grabbed his arm. She then drew out her wand and said the incantation "Vomirestnul". He stopped.

"Potter where is Ginny?"

"I don't know"

"Wasn't she the one who helped you here"

"Oh yeah, she is in the Girls dorm, she is just getting me a bowl."

"Well when she gets back downstairs tell her that she needs to hurry to my lesson. You are excused encase you vomit again but if you feel better at lunch then you can go back to you lessons."

With that she turned and left Harry. Ginny then peered round the couch, looking at Harry, then she put her clothes back on and left, shivering.

ReadReview


	3. Invaded Dreams

These are the dreams of Ginny.

* * *

Ginny rolled from side to side. Thrashing at the night air, however she wasn't even conscious. The slashed out at the blackness. She was in her dreamland, but a dreamland invaded.

She was sitting in a room. The light was dim but she could see that there was a bed. On it were some covers. There was no-one else around, from the door there crash. Ron slammed in. He was bleeding. His arm was red. She tried to move but she couldn't, he was screaming, he didn't even notice her. His arm had a gash that was as thin as a blade of a knife.

He crashed onto the bed. The sheets turning red with blood, soaked with it, however she couldn't move still, however hard she tried. She was reaching out yet she still couldn't and he was in agony. His screams were ringing in her ear. Then at the door was a tall dark figure, with a knife dripped in red. A crash and a flash of light came from the window; it was the weirdest thing in the world. It was Harry.

Suddenly she was plunged into the floor. Sinking, suddenly hitting hard. She was in a long room it looked gothic, with shield shaped, curtain like flags that boar a, sword at an angle in front of a shield with a lion, like the Gryffindor lion. In the centre of the room there was a red carpet. Then she took a closer look at the scene. In the centre there was Ron fighting with his wand against Malfoy. The banners were ripped. The carpet was not red, but it was gold, with blood on it. Both Ron and Malfoy were bleeding. They had cuts on their faces and bodies. There were bodies everywhere. Like last time they both had not noticed her.

Ron then pushed the wand through the air with his right hand where from the tip there came a wind, a crushing wind. She could hear it ripple through the room. She saw Malfoy on the floor. He now had a hole in his chest where the wind had stabbed him, he was motionless. Ron mocked him, laughing a laugh, Ginny never wanted to hear it again.

This time she landed in the Gryffindor bedrooms. She could see herself, she was with Harry and she was having sex. She knew what was to happen; it had haunted her for a long time, since the start of the term. It was the time she got caught by McGonagall. This was the reason she was scared. She and Harry had been told one of the worst things in their lives. She had almost expelled them. She slammed through the door.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter, will be updated soon.


	4. Ron is Not Alone

Ok so this is chapter four. However I am sorry but I will not be able to update for most of Easter because I will be on the Isle of Wight.

Ron lied on the bed in the Hospital Wing. The lights were dim and he was in excruciating pain, unfortunately it was still too dark for him to see clearly. He could see around the room slightly, though, there was only 1 other person, he could slightly make out the outline, it was Parvati. She had been in their for a while, a few days ago she had fallen down the stairs and Madame Pomphrey had told her she wouldn't be in school for a few more because she needed rest.

He was tired and bored. There was nothing he could do and he couldn't sleep. He decided to get up. He swung his legs round and went into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.

"Ron?" He heard an angelic voice say, it was Parvati,

"Hi Parvati," he responded, with a strange up-note in his voice

"Why are you here Ron?" she queried,

"I came down with a bad case of fever and will be spending the next few days, I don't know why, I mean I feel better already and I have only spent a day yet she has already cured me. I don't think it is to do with the fact I have been unwell though."

"Oh well, why don't you come over here?" he walked over to the bed next to hers. "So how was school two days ago?" she asked, then he shrank, she shuffled back on the seat, she looked worry, "what happened?"

"Malfoy attacked Isabel," he said slowly "When he started, me, Harry and Ginny joined in and we fought. After about ten minute already most of Slytherin had joined in. Then Harry got sent a jinx that makes you faint, and it landed at Malfoy, me Harry and Ginny then left and he was... He is on trial for Azkaban. It is worrying, for he may be mustering up an army."

"Well, you fought You-Know… Umm… Voldemort."

Ginny was tired. She had woken up so many times; she decided that she would take a bath. Like Hermione she often went to the prefects bathrooms. She tracked her way down to the baths.

She reached the long hall, and suddenly she spotted what was in front of her. Hermione was in her bra and a pair of very short shorts, which she was halfway in the process of taking off. Ginny thought she was quite hot, her curves really illuminated her body and she was really pretty in the light.

She took off her shorts fully and turned around, seeing Ginny, seeing Ginny staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she said furiously, angry at her for staring at herself, she was staring at Ginny in that face she always gave her

"Sorry," she said, changing her tone into a sexier one, "why don't you like me being here?"

"Well…" she said and then quickly pausing thinking over it she continued, "no of course not!!" she screamed this furiously, staring at Ginny with an evil look, "you're a bitch, who has pissed me off so much.. and… and… And I can't help it. I have always wanted just one shot at you and I have never been able to ask you and Ron has been in the way and Harry came along and…" suddenly she was stopped by Ginny, who had placed her lips against hers.

She pushed her boding against her,

"this is a one off that is just between friends, ok" Hermione nodded and she continued, pushing her tongue into Hermione's mouth, invading her mouth.

She pushed Hermione against the wall, roaming her body with her hands. She went up her thighs, moving up her stomach and then getting to her bra. She started to squeeze and pull and then she took it off.

She pulled away from the kiss and took off her shirt and her skirt, while Hermione thought.

When Ginny was in her underwear she looked up. Hermione then took her underwear off and so they went on.

They went into the baths until later when they went to their dorms, with only a few hours left.

Sorry about crap ending and sex scene, I need help on righting then, will update soon.


	5. Dueling Dreams

**Hello**

**This is Chapter 5 and it is all about Ginny and her dreamlands,**

* * *

She was sitting on a chair at the front of the high up box. It was decorated gold and on the other side was the green and silver lining that made up the enemy, Slytherin. She was in the centre of the front, by her right was Hermione. It was not a quidditch game though.

It was a battle between Harry and Malfoy. She could tell, for there was a large and long stand that stretched the pitch.

In the centre was a magical floating banner atop of the long stand. It was glinted with gold and green sections around the rim. In the centre was blue with an overlarge moon in the centre. Written was Harry vs. Malfoy, and then below it, smaller, was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Harry and Malfoy came from the opposing corners. She was in another dimension, she had changed, and this was surely unreality.

Harry and Malfoy were in dresses often worn by monks. Harry however had a golden belt, whereas Malfoy wore a belt as a mark of Slytherin, and his true heir. Malfoy wore a snake.

They slowly walked up to each other. Malfoy had his wand decorated with green lacing, but they both had them in their belts. They stood at the opposite side of the banner and bowed.

Then they pulled down their hoods and walked away to the opposite sides of the podium. They then turned to face each other, Harry glared into Malfoy's eyes.

Malfoy brought the wand, quickly, from his belt. He waved it into the air. From the air there came clouds, A thunderstorm, Harry reacted to this. He brought his wand out and vigorously he pushed it into the air where a red flame came, expelling into the air, crash into the green clouds, a battle in the sky was being fought.

Malfoy swung his wand round and slammed it right into the direction of Harry, from it a green bolt came and slashed all around, Harry counteracted quickly, he brought his wand down with a thunderous crash and with an almighty roar there came a massive echo, then the sky was filled with red and green fighting.

Harry and Malfoy were bolting around, expelling their spells. They slash green and red, orange and brown, blue and gold shots into the air.

The sky was a Technicolor dream cloud. Yet still a fog, it was painted onto the background, like an artist at his best, Harry and Malfoy were still battling it out.

Suddenly Harry mustered his bearings, drawing a circle in the air, Malfoy recoiling at the power emanating from Harry as he pulled red sparks into the air, he was recoiling the power and holding it, till…

Slash, the sparks flew into the air at Malfoy. Malfoy couldn't do anything but place his arm in the way in a vain attempt to stop it hitting him.

The clouds dispersed. The sky was blue and Ginny could hear the birds sing again. She could see a bright sun. It was over.

Harry lifted the hood on his cloak and walked off the podium, leaving the wreckage. For in the battle, the cheering crowds and the dusty air, the entire land around the podium, including itself, was splinted and torn. The banner had ripped in two and the podium had a crack that then split into two when it came nearer the edge. Along it there were cracks and there were scratches, there was even a large hole nearer the edge.

On the ground there were dips in the ground where it looked bombs had gone off. The grass that they stepped on was now grey and an awful shade of yellow. There was a lot of rubble from the stands around the edge of the pitch.

And Harry pulled the cloak up as he reached the final step, he was off. Ginny could see it.

Malfoy was on the ground. He was tired weak, sweaty and he had grey hair. He looked like he was older than he was. His normally attractive, in Ginny's eyes, appearance was replaced by a ragged mess pm the ground. His face was aunt. And it was back, defining and declaring his bone structure.

He looked up. He could tell a lot of people were repulsed by his new features, the features stuck to his face, they were starting to terrorise him. He felt a great urge to cry, succumb to his emotions, he broke down. He fell to the floor, he felt like he was defeated, but he wanted to think he wasn't. And Ginny was reading into everyone's soul. Beside her Hermione got up, with the pink dress she was wearing she looked like a Victorian in pink, and she swept off to the back and out through a door. She couldn't bear to watch it, Ginny felt, and that was what Hermione was thinking.

Draco was now going. He was done,. He couldn't bear to stay. He summoned his broom and in seconds he was off. Hew knew it would be long till he returned.


	6. Kidnap

**Chapter 6**

**Kidnapp**

_

* * *

_

Hay Peoples

_I am back from my holiday on the Isle of Wight and I had masses of ideas and now I am ready to blow your minds with the chapters left, as that was a long intro it really picks off in this chapter._

_I am not going to add in the photo shoot and what I had planned so I can get it off the subplot and intro, for it was only to show about how Ginny is going to go through the rest with a lot of pain of everything she fears so unless yu go on about it it is gone…_

_So let's commence_

* * *

It was Thursday evening. Ginny was back from the horrors Dean put her through for his personal greed; however she still didn't hate him. She didn't know why. For his good looks, for their former relation or what was it?

Her relation with Hermione was back on track at the moment though. They had conveyed their thoughts to one another and even after certain times they were now closer than ever. However there was a bad feeling in the air.

Ron and Harry were constantly away from school with the ministry. Harry would contact her in her dreams when he was away and would tell her why he was.

The mysteries were impending doom. They were coming more and more apparent and the murderer was a simple one. Draco Malfoy was becoming a higher power than the ministry itself. He was out of Azkaban and he was on the hunt.

Malfoy had been on the hunt for an army. He was using money to get the wizards to go up against the ministry in a strict manoeuvre, however this could have been prevented.

Two months ago his great-aunt had left a massive fortune of over £250 million in muggle currency and they knew he could get it free from what the human government would normally do.

They were all outspoken in the ministry by Harry who said he should be given a chance. That he deserved the money.

Harry had then lost his place on his own council, and they said he could be leader again if he defeated Malfoy. He knew Malfoy was pompous, big-headed and would be the only person to defeat Harry, like the man he followed, the person who preceded him.

So they needed to block Malfoy, yet suddenly Ginny realised something. These dreams must be something to do with the future events, they must be what is too happen. Then Harry will win.

But what if these are false. Draco could use her or he could do anything to get Harry.

She decided she would to the grounds. She would see what is outside, look at the stars, see if they could help. It was a tough time for her.

She looked at the stars. Gazed in the awe they illuminated off, it was a magical feeling, a feeling that gave her strength. She jumped.

At the gate was Harry, she couldn't see him, but she could hear him. She walked over to the gate, the grass, dreary, damp and green, crippled under Ginny. She made her way to the overpowering gate.

Then she took the handle and unlocked the door…

Harry was flying north quickly. It took only half an hour on his firebolt, and he was nervous. Ginny had gone missing. They didn't know where she was and he needed to get there.

The wind was in his hair, the sun in the setting background, painted gold ad red on the blue, never-ending sky.

He knew that if it was Malfoy they had to start the operation. He was travelling at over 500 mph and he was going to get there to and he also needed to tell Ron he was coming. He drew his wand and casted the stag, the stag of hope.

Ron was walking in circle. Hand wrapped around chin, like something from Hercule Poirot at the end, the murderer, or in this case kidnapper, being sort out.

Hermione was on the couch with Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Neville and other people from Griffindor and some other houses who wanted to help find Ginny.

He was thinking, if he could get Harry here then they could go out the gate and go searching for Malfoy. Luna and Parvati only had just came back from the House Elves, much to Hermione's disgust, and had brought enough food to last weeks, with a never ending sell by date cast upon them.

Then suddenly thee door came open and a stag was there, a silvery shiny stag.

"For one more hour Ron you have to wait." Said the stag in a Harriesh way, "All you need to do is getting people together, the council is getting troop together for us to use and by tomorrow we will all be ready to face Malfoy. Yes it was almost certainly Malfoy who took Ginny, however there is a snag, if it was Malfoy, which is as I said most likely, and then we don't know how he did, or who let him in. Be careful, our worst enemies may be our closest friends again, or our friend's maybe…" the stag cut off and disappeared in a gust of wind and silvery air.

"You heard Harry," Ron said in a deep low voice, radiating a chilling presence, then carefully he continued thinking cautiously before he spoke, "don't let your guard down for friend or foe."

* * *

**Well there is the sixth chapter.**

**I am planning a book to be placed after this, which will be about how Harry died and what happened to his children, his children however are born only two years after the end of this and so Lily is born four years after this. When you read it, it has my own timeline up to modern date so it is set in 2044, 35 years after the end of this.**


	7. Flight and Torture

**Chapter 1**

**Ten men were lined around a round table. They were all hushed, waiting, a never ending wait, nervous of what they were to hear. Crashes from the storm outside rang through the ears of the men. They were waiting for Mr. Gregory to stand up and tell ofHarry Potter and the last Potters.**

Well that is just a very short preview for the next book and there will be a much longer and bigger one at the end of the book.

* * *

So here is the rest of this story, or at least it is commencing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Flight and Torture**

Ron was standing in the damp fields, his shoes wet. In front of him were 30 people with the brooms, with Hermione she had bewitched the food to be light and easily lifted. Ron had a jacket, fit for Hagrid, on him due to the blistering cold. They were waiting for Harry to come and then they would go off and search for Ginny.

Ron thought he knew where Malfoy would have gone. Malfoy was one of the most pompous people he knew and he wouldn't care if the house was in ruin. He would go there to express his wealth, however it was in ruins, so would he. Ron didn't know.

There was a blur in the sky. Suddenly, with a whoosh of air, came Harry, with his firebolt, soaring like a shooting star giving hope, unfortunately it was still in the darkest of time and Harry was the one coming. There was no hope.

Harry came to the ground, however before he could even get off his broom Ron came up to him and said quickly and firmly,

"We need to go, no hanging around."  
"It doesn't matter, the only spy we had on Malfoy says he found out and is deploying men everywhere," Harry replied in a sad manner, he dropped his head at the last few words, he then carried on after lifting his head "we must wait for back ups or we won't win, he has masses under him. We would all die."

"Look, Potter" Ron almost screamed coming up to him and grabbing Harry's collar, "my sister is out there and captured by that sick git, so you better fucking well help,"

"Get your hand off me or you are not coming," Ron retreated a few steps because of the might that was in Harry's voice in that, "You may be in charge of these people but not of the whole army, this is a command, not a suggestion. We wait." He screamed the last words. Then he pulled the earth up behind him from its comfortable position creating a stand. Then clearing his throat he declared himself and started, telling the 50 doomed warriors ahead of him…

"We are outnumbered, and we have less knowledge of the craft we hold dear to us than them. But we possess something they don't, we possess love, hope, skill and many more that is above anything I have ever even dreamed of, we are better than them in every way, we have conquered one dark wizard before, we will kill this one as well. We have never been in such a dark position, but we are going to defeat them, we are going to destroy them. And Malfoy, he is doomed." He screamed the last words into the floating air, into the night. His voice illuminated in to the ears and hearts of the people in the audience.

Then there was a rapture of clapping and cheers. Hagrid had been at the cabin and had over heard this from there. He then started walking over clapping.

"Marvellous Harry, that was amazing, but I am helping you. I ain't able to do much but I will come and help."

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry responded, smiling. "This may be a long road but we can cross it."

From the sky it came thousands of brooms. They came like a flock of birds. Hundreds and thousands of them, they filled the sky. They wre coming down, they were dressed in gold and red.

As they filled the grounds. Harry addressed everyone on the podium of earth he had made.

"We have all be assigned our regiments. You all know what you are doing. We are invading the Malfoy Mansion. We know he still lives in the ruins and probably has masses. We aren't just going to go there by apparition due to the shield he put up."

After that Harry got on his broom and went into the air, ten metres above everyone. And as everyone rose they shot off with their leader.

"Such a pretty girl" Malfoy sneered at Ginny.

They were in a small, grey and cold room. It only had one, flickering, light and Ginny was scared. She missed Harry, Hermione and, even hating to say it, she missed her brother, at least if he was annoying his intentions were good.

Malfoy gently placed his hand her cheek, when she turned awahy he slapped her, leaving a massive red mark, as she fell to the floor she looked over at the other side of the room and saw the whip, letting out a gasp.

Malfoy then took her neck in one hand and pulled her up.

"What do you want to say?" he screamed at her, however Ginny was so paralyzed now, he slapped her again and this time in a sinister voice he said, "What do you say?"

"Sorry," Ginny said, with the last breath she had. He dropped her to the ground, then standing properly again he kicked her again and again, in her side. She cried.

Malfoy stood over her and grabbed her skirt and ripped it. Then pulling down his trousers and pants, he grabbed her skirt and ripped that off to, then he stuck his dick in her.

She cried even harder the more he went on, he got her to do everything, he raped her and tormented her. She was now more scared than ever. But she was glad she had already lost her virginity to Harry.

After Malfoy was done he pulled his trousers and pants back up and walked across the room. Ginny was now naked and as she looked over, trying to cover herself she saw him pick up the cane.

He came over and pushed her so her butt was sticking up. Then viciously he slammed the cane into her backside, over and over again. She bleed and her entire back was red. He then turned her over and pushed her down so her cuts were on the floor. Searing jolts of pain ran through her body, it was worse than the circuitous curse.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too awful, I wasn't going to put one of these in at first but I changed my mind. :P**

**Review S.V.P Si vous plait (if you please in english)**


	8. Eclipse

ok i am going to carry this on a bit later but i need to get the ending right. i also need to finish it and get it all up to scratch, so i will be replacing chapter with edited versions 


End file.
